Talk:The Peasant Revolution
Ugh, even with max coercion I couldn't keep them from going hostile, did I fail a check or is it just going to happen whenever I choose not to protect the farms first? --Syrant 08:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I guess you have to give them the grain instead of promising to do it. And I gave guards to the farms and failed the persuade, too. 19:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : I'm guessing you might need a ridiculously high cunning score to go with the max rank in Coercion for the persuasion check. Dch2404 12:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I tried this last night: with max coercion and 20 Cunning, I successfully made both the Persuasion checks ("Now more than ever we should stand together", or something to that effect, and "I will provide for my people"). When I selected the second Persuade option, the riot leader protested but a woman said: "The Commander's soldiers are protecting my farm. His word is good enough for me". AndreaDraco83 11:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I had the soldiers defending the farms, had max coercion, and 21 cunning yet I still failed the second persuade check. Anyone know why? Josh33333110 16:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Colour me confused. Soldiers at the farms, max coercion, and 64 cunning (my PC is a rogue, and has +cunning bonuses) and I failed the second persuade too. One possibility -- I had reduced the soldiers in order to guard the builders... Uecasm 02:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Second Persuasion check I can confirm that its possible to persuade the people to leave even when you assigned the army to defend the city. So I guess the page text should be changed. (Btw. I had cunning 25 and Max. Coercion) :: Actually it shouldn't be changed until we know what exactly the situation is. There are people with 20 Cunning and one or two ranks in Coercion who choose to defend the trade rather than the farms or both and can get this. The peasants even say that the soldiers are defending the farms, even when you told them not to do so. Then there are those who are defending the farms, have 50+ Cunning and 4 ranks in Coercion who continuously fail this quest. But then every so often it works for those people. It seems that there's either some invisible trigger that makes it so that the people accept your word or the quest is ridiculously bugged. It would stand to reason that the Oaths of Fealty quest and A Day in Court have some bearing on this quest but I have no idea where to even begin comparing or checking that out. Unable To Complete Quest When I completed a story mission I went to Vigil's Keep to do this quest, I did not have the option from the Seneschal to defend land. Has this been true for others? 14:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure you're not getting it confused with Defending the Land? IIRC that one came up during the assembly of the nobles, which was almost immediately after I reached the keep. Uecasm 22:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, sorry. After completing a story mission, I could not do Defending the Land, therefore not letting me avoid this event. Also, I could do Defending the Land after the of Fealty quest. Ah. IIRC it takes two story missions complete before this quest triggers. I guess since Oaths of Fealty is dialogue triggered, you can skip it, which means you'd miss out on Defending the Land. Uecasm 22:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I did trigger of Fealty and talked with Lord Eddelbrek (to trigger Defending the Land) and did not talk to Varel until I completed the Wending Woods story quest. When I remembered about talking to him, I did not have the option to ask about the placing of men in Amaranthine.